


Tap

by Argyle



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-14
Updated: 2008-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle/pseuds/Argyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitter drafts are best of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tap

There's whisky: that's for forgetfulness. Wine. Wine to go with a dinner of runny eggs and cheese. (It's almost gone from his veins, but oh, she still smells it, sanguine and sweet.)

There's a pint or two after all that, frothy from the spout. That's for the times the big man stares a beat too long, or leans in close, or presses Sam's throat, or (she's heard them) collapses on the cot, dragging Sam behind.

There's water come dawn. Milk. And three drips of blood on the sink (his razor is dull), glinting like gumdrops. They last her 'til noon.


End file.
